


Superhero Sandwich

by thisbluespirit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cake, Cake Fic Meme, Crack, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Is it a bad day or a good day when some megalomaniac chains you up and covers you in cake?  Whatever, Barry is pretty sure it's worse when they've stolen your suit...





	Superhero Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about the cake fic meme (A chained to B, naked save for an item of B's clothing, and covered in cake, all at the hands of [insert your nemesis here]) and Barry and Kara and couldn't resist. It is, as ever, much less dodgy than it sounds, but at least the cake is good, even if the nemesis is borrowed.
> 
> Also written for the Snowflake Challenge Day 7 which asked me to go do something new, like play in a new-to-me fandom. So, I did. Sorry?

The world smelled of lemons – lemons and chocolate, which was definitely not what usually happened when he reawakened after having been gloated at by the latest supervillain in town. 

Barry opened one eye and then had to open the other to check he really was seeing what he thought he was seeing. And, yes, he was currently neck deep in chocolate cake and lemon frosting. A moment’s more conscious thought brought the more worrying and awkward realisation that he didn’t seem to be wearing his suit any more. Which of those facts was weirder, though, was probably a tie.

“Barry,” said Kara, shifting position, which was when he had to add to the above collection of facts that he’d been chained, naked, _to Kara_ , and then both of them had been covered in cake. _Okay._ “We’ve been buried in _cake_.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think he was some kind of cake-based metahuman?”

“I was just going to ask you if he was an alien. He did say something about ‘this benighted planet.’”

“Perhaps he wasn’t a villain. I mean, he’s given us _cake_. Really great cake. Maybe he was actually good, and it was all a cultural misunderstanding – some kind of birthday surprise gone wrong?”

“Yeah,” said Barry. “Uh. No. I’m going for villain. Birthday surprise is way too accurate from where I’m sitting. He’s, uh, taken my suit.”

Kara froze. “Barry! You’re naked? _Ew_.”

“Hey, it’s not like it was my choice. You’re, uh, you’re not?”

“No! Fully clothed, thank you. By the way, this frosting is _amazing_.”

Barry worked on vibrating out of the chains. “You’re eating it? It’s unknown villain-cake! It could be poisonous.”

“No. I don’t think so,” said Kara, after a pause for consideration, in between pulling the manacles from her wrists. She licked her fingers. “Just lemon and chocolate. Really _great_ chocolate. Eating our way out is _not_ going to be a problem. This has to be my favourite out of all the traps I’ve ever been in.”

Barry screwed up his face. “I’d rate it higher if he hadn’t run off with my suit. Why would anyone _do_ that? Oh, God, I don’t want to think about any of the answers to that question, and now I just did.”

“Mmm, yes,” said Kara, who was audibly still eating. She swallowed. “You’d better do something about that.” She stood, cautiously pulling herself out of the cake, as Barry used his speed to escape the cake and whip her cape off to cover himself. “Well, I hope you’re going to wash that before you give it back!”

He gave her a hopeful, apologetic smile. “To be fair, it _was_ already covered in cake, and it _is_ better than the alternative.”

“Okay, good point,” said Kara. “Let’s go find this cake guy.”

“Yep. And ask him never, ever to explain any of his fetishes to us. Or put us in one again.”

“Right,” said Kara. She paused, on the point of flight. “Do you think we can get him to give us the recipe?”

 

Searching the rest of the building only proved that it was empty, barring all the cake, and – even more weirdly – an ionic column that had been in the corner. Spreading out to a speed search of the city from the ground and the air respectively didn’t bring him to light, either.

They both arrived back in the kitchen, Barry a little after Kara, now in somebody else’s clothes and carrying her cape.

“Barry Allen, did you just run about my city naked?” Kara said, and then held up a hand. “Wait, no. I don’t need to know. Ever. More importantly, look what I’ve found!”

Barry followed her into the missing villain’s kitchen.

“Cupcakes,” said Kara. “Back up ammunition, maybe, I don’t know, but they’re really good.”

Barry took one. What the hell, it had been too weird a day to worry about what exactly weird bearded villains put in their cupcakes. “You’re right,” he said through a mouthful. “Perfect frosting.”

“Who gloats like that?” said Kara, rubbing more spots of sugar away from her mouth. “He was like a walking stereotype. And then he ties people up and puts them in a giant cake? If we hadn’t been us, that’d have been really awkward and, plus, it’s just _weird_.” She frowned. “What kind of name is the Master anyway?”

“Not Cisco-approved. Oh, God. I’m going to have to try and explain what happened to my suit to Cisco. Do you think there’s a box here I can put some of these cakes in? I might need some.”

Kara hesitated with another in her hand. “Um, how many, because I was thinking we’d earned them?”

“Two? Three, maybe?”

Kara sighed wistfully, and then nodded.

 

“So, you see, when I woke up covered in cake and chained to Kara, it was just gone –”

Cisco gave a squeak and put both hands over his ears. “Wherever this is going, I don’t want to hear it!”

“No, no, no, it’s okay. I borrowed her cape and we tried to find the guy, but no luck. Same with my suit. But no more nudity in this story, promise. Look, I’m sorry – I brought you some cake.” Barry handed Cisco the card box.

Cisco stared at it. “That’s, like, really sweet, Barry, but _where has it been_? Do I want to know? And, more to the point, do I want to eat it if I _do_ know where it’s been?”

“It’s fine. Kara and I ate some, and we’re both okay.”

“You and Kara are not regular human people – you’re not good guinea pigs as to whether this is safe for a Cisco to eat! Plus, when I said where has this been –”

“Nowhere near me, not like that, don’t worry. Urgh, Cisco.” Barry opened the box. “Look. And, uh, the frosting’s really great?”

Cisco gave him a look. “I’m just going to take these nice cakes and put them somewhere safe.” Under his breath, Barry heard him mutter, “Like, how about the pipeline. In a cell!”

Waste of good cake, thought Barry and shrugged. Just as long as Kara never got to hear about it. . .


End file.
